gameworld episode 2 newspaper tragedy
by Flamedragon21
Summary: After Ness, Slippy, and marcus are put in charge of the school newspaper Ness gets real fed up that no one will buy the school newspaper so as a method to get them selling real well he starts to put lie's in the newspaper but will his actions end up turning into a tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone welcome to episode 2 of gameworld this time I will make sure to write properly anyways enjoy the rest of the story. **

It was January 10 in gameworld. Ness, Slippy, and marcus were at the playground of gameworld elementary.

"Another boring day at school now since winter break is over," Ness said sitting at a swing

"Well its nice to see the old school again," Marcus said cheerfully.

"Anyways Ness Marcus I was wondering if you wanted to do the school newspaper with me since principle toadsworth put me in charge, I could really use your help," said Slippy waiting for an answer.

Ness looked at Slippy and said, "no writing is not really my thing it's too boring".

Slippy then starred at the ground in disappointment, "oh okay I can do it by myself and get the money I'm selling for it".

Ness then immediately reacted to what he said, "wait your getting paid to write the newspaper".

"Well ya I go over to students, ask them if they want to buy the school newspaper then they give me 25 cents for it".

"ugh... I changed my mind me and Marcus will do it," said Ness. Slippy had a confused look on but shrugged it off and then they went to the newspaper room to start writing the school newspaper.

"Ok I'm gonna go sell the first copies of the school newspaper," Slippy said.

20 minutes later Ness was waiting in the newspaper room waiting to collect the money, "I can't wait to collect the cash," he said.

Slippy came through the doorway and said, "I'm back"

Ness very excited said, "so how much money did you collect."

Slippy looked at Ness with a frown, "I didn't sell any sorry."

Ness looked at Slippy confused, "why not, he said with a mad face."

"No one wanted to buy any," Slippy said.

"let me take a look at it," said Ness angrily. He looked through each page feeling disappointed of Slippy.

"Really school book fair opens to marrow, Bowser Jr gets detention again, PIT STOPS FIGHT AT SCHOOL. "No one wants to hear this crap," Ness said getting more angry.

"well I'm supposed to write about what's true that is happening in school," said Slippy.

"look instien you need to write nice juicy story's in newspapers not a bunch of boring stuff like this and if you can't find anything interesting then make up something and put it in the newspaper," said Ness.

"but I can't just write lie's in the newspaper I could get in trouble for doing that," said Slippy.

"but you'll never sell any with the boring stories your putting in it right now," Ness said.

"forget it Ness I'm not gonna go that far."

Ness then thought to himself and said, "darn I'm gonna need some kind of way to put good stuff in the school newspaper but without frogboy here to get in my way."

he thought to himself for a while until he came up with an idea, "light bulb," "I'll just sneak into the principles office after school ends and use Tails hacking device I borrowed from him on the computer in there and make a few changes to tomorrow's schedule."

**(page brake)**

the next day everyone was in there classes waiting for the announcements to come on. The announcements then came on as toad was herd saying the announcements and said, "good morning students today there will only be two classes you will have to go to today first is your first block then you will go to lunch then recess which has been extended for 6 hours today and then you will go 2nd block class and then school is dismissed and it will be that way for the rest of the month, and for the rest of the month we will have the smartest students take a test which we call it the super test because it will take the whole day to finish, the students participating in this test will be Lucas, Tailes, Bowser Jr, Megaman, Jeff, and Slippy, and today's lunch menu for the rest of the month will be hamburgers, pizza, and chicken nuggets with a side of french fries, tater tots, and mac and cheese, with a free desert of oreo and strawberry ice cream, peach cobbler, chocolate and red velvet cake, and apple pie which you can get alla mode with vanilla ice cream, and that is what will be happening for the rest of the month."

"Well that was long," said yoshi.

"Wait 6 hours of reassess and I have to take a test, why does it have to be me," said Tails disappointed.

"A big test during reassess but I have to write the school newspaper," said Slippy worried.

"Don't worry me and Marcus will take care of that," said Ness.

"Are you sure you can do it," Slippy said.

"It's all right you can count on me," said Ness.

Slippy then said, "oh okay then I will put you in charge for the rest of the month."

Once reassess started Ness ran strait into the school newspaper room, "now time for this thing to start selling good money," "marcus I need you to go take pictures of the most random things you can find and make sure most of them have someone on it".

"Okey dokey smokey heh that rimes," Marcus said walking out of the door with his camera.

Ness then picked up a notepad and started walking down the hall ways, "now I just need to find some inspiration to write about". He started walking around the school until he saw the ice climbers sitting on a bench talking to each other.

"Will anything ever stop those two from talking to each other". An idea then popped up in his head, "light bulb," he went back to the newspaper room.

"Marcus did you get any pictures," he said

"yep I got a whole bunch of pictures, "said the gray fox.

Ness started looking through the pictures, "these will make great stories as well". He started writing the newspaper then put them in the copying machine where he added a new mode on it which said stupid fast.

"And I will call this gameworld gossip", he said smiling evily, "now Marcus go start selling these copies".

"Okay", said Marcus

**(page brake)**

Ash and pikachu were sitting on a swing until Marcus came by, "hello can I interest you guys in today's school newspaper".

"alright it better be good this time", ash said, "whoa look at this this is pretty good".

"Really give me one", said pikachu.

"Wait this says that popo and nana are not twins," said Kirby, "it says that popo was actually adopted around the time nana was born and that he had known all this time and never told his sister".

A few moments later nana started walking towards popo with an angry face, "what is wrong with you".

"what", he said confused.

She held the newspaper in front of his face, "Care to explain this". He read the whole thing then was shocked, "how could you", nana said, "I spent my whole life living with you and we went on a whole bunch of adventure's together because I thought we were twins and twins stick together but now I find out you were never my twin".

Popo then said, "but nana," he was then interrupted by nana saying, "go away I never wanna see you again," she started running away from him crying, "but nana I was never adopted," he said running after her.

"Wait a minute," said pikachu, "this says that ash kechume actually only sees pokemon as toys for battling each other and that he doesn't care about his pokemon at all he just wants to become a pokemon master so he can be popular".

"What that's crazy," said ash, "I'd never be so cruel like that".

"That's not what it says in the newspaper," said charzard.

"Come on me and ash are best friends," said pikachu, "and if I know ash he'd never be so heartless".

"And there is a picture here to prove it," said charzard,

"Really let me see," said pikachu, "it's true this picture shows him writing it in his diary, how could you ash I trusted you and you betray me like that why".

Ash then said, "but Pikachu," he was then interrupted by Pikachu saying, "go away I never wanna see you again," he then ran away crying the same way nana did. "But pikachu I care about you I swear," he said running after him.

"hey", said yoshi, "this says that Kirby's favorite food is people".

"What," said pit.

Kirby then came walking down the hall, "hi guys."

"Ruuuunnnnn," said pit, "lock the doors" "get something to defend yourself and get your little siblings he will eat you all". Everyone then started running as fast as they could away from Kirby and in the crowd may was running holding here little brother's hand and Roy was holding all the other kooplings hands in the order of there age and at the back was claus holding a mop pointing it behind him.

**(page brake)**

"Wow look at how much money we got selling these newspapers", said Ness, "alright marcus tomorrow we will make some more good stories for the school newspaper".

**Well guys that was episode 2 of gameworld I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 stay tuned for chapter 2 goodbye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys welcome to chapter two of Gameworld episode 2 in the last chapter we saw the lies that Ness had put in the school newspaper but he is only one step closer to starting a tragedy lets see what happens now in chapter 2.**

"Okay Marcus I've got some great stories to wright let me see some of those picture's you've taken," Ness said in an excited mood.

"okey dokey smokey heh that rhymes", he said giving Ness the pictures.

"Alright now lets get working" he then started the copying machine which now there was a huge gaping hole in the wall because of how fast the newspaper's were copying and hitting the wall. "Now Marcus go start selling these newspaper's". he said.

Marcus went to every student in the school and sold newspaper's to them well except for the ones that were testing right now.

"hey", said pit "this says that pikachu murders his pokemon trainer's and that he will always become a trainer's pokemon and then he will gain that trainer's trust until it becomes the day where he lower's the trainer into the woods where his base is at then gives the trainer a berry which actually has a sleep pill in it then the trainer will wake up on a table where his or her arms and legs are tied completely to the point where they can't move, then he gets out his evil instruments of torch-er then starts to mudulate the trainer until he or she is completely dead then he goes back to professor Oak whom is forced to help him or else its death points a gun at him and tells him to give him to the next trainer who is late and then then the cycle starts all over again".

"we have to go warn ash", said Yoshi.

"ash I'm sorry I thought you were a pokemon abuser", said Pikachu, "After running I thought to myself about all of the good times we had together and realized there was no way you would be so mean"

Then Pit and Yoshi were running towards ash and pikachu.

"Ash", said Pit, "you need to get away from Pikachu".

"Don't worry Pit", said pikachu, "I figured out that Ash was telling the truth.

"Shut up you little monster", said Yoshi.

"Ash Pikachu was only pretending he was your best friend just so he can gain your trust and then lead you to your death" said Pit.

"Read this article in the newspaper", said Pit.

Ash and Pikachu both started to read the article and then they both were shocked.

"You had been pretending to be my best friend all this time just so you could mudulate me", said Ash.

Ash then started running away from Pikachu.

Pit and Yoshi both took out weapons.

"It's time to put an end to all of your killings", said Pit.

Pikachu then started running away in fear.

"He's trying to get away", said yoshi.

They both started running after him.

**(Page Brake)**

"OMG", said Ivy, "this says that claus and koopa troupa are gay".

"Really let me see", said Paula from the earthbound series, once she started looking through the article she was almost going to laugh, "I can't believe they would do something like that".

"Well they have always been hanging out a lot", said Ivy.

Claus and koopa troupa started walking down the hall way, when they went past Ivy and Paula, Paula started laughing at them.

"What are you laughing I don't see anything funny", said Claus.

"I'm laughing at you read this article", she said still laughing.

They both started to read the article then looked confused.

"I'm not gay", said koopa troopa.

right after that they both ran into the boys bath room and never came out.

"Hey",said megaman, "this says that the villager is a psychotic murderer".

"wait what", said his sister Role, "it's saying that the kid whom looks very harmless is a killer".

"Apparently so", said mega man.

"Well that smile he has had on his face does look scary", said his brother Protoman, "especially since he never ever takes it off his face and never speaks".

the villager then started walking down the hallway past them.

Then Role yelled out, "RRRUUUUUUNNN he's a murderer he will kill you all". Everyone then started running away as fast as they could.

**(Page Break)**

The next day

"okay Marcus", said Ness, "I've realized that people are eventually gonna get suspicious with everyone saying most of this stuff isn't true which is why were gonna have to start writing stuff that is true but its gonna be people's dark secrets, so I want you to sneak around and try to find out some of the peoples dark secrets, if I know one thing your not really smart but you are a fox and you can be sneaky enough".

"alright then", he said getting inside an air-vent.

"alright now I'm gonna also use my cellphone camera and find others dark secrets", he said.

He went around the whole school until he spotted megaman in an empty room, he saw him take off his helmet revealing his hair, he then spotted a huge pimple on his forehead as mega man had a small mirror taking a look at it.

Ness then quietly took out his cellphone and took a high def picture of his pimple.

"alright now I should go find others dark secrets", he said with an evil smile.

**(page break)**

Marcus was crawling through an air-vent trying to spy on people for there dark secrets. He eventually came across the boys locker room in the gym where he saw pit writing in a diary and it said that he has a crush on Role.

Marcus then took out his camera and zoomed into the diary page then took a picture then he left.

meanwhile: Ness was walking through a hallway until he started to hear noises coming from the closet to his left.

When he opened it to take a peak he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"OMG", he said, "is that Kirby and Ivy", they were both smooching each other on the lips if birds even had lips. "huh a phoenix and a star warrior not a bad match", he said. Apparently they hadn't noticed he was looking. Ness then took out his cellphone and took another high def photo of them kissing.

Ness then left the room when he spotted Marcus in an empty classroom with cream and looked surprised at what he saw.

Marcus and Cream where kissing each other. Ness then took out his cellphone and took a picture. "owe-man this is gold people are defiantly gonna by this.

**(page break)**

"alright Marcus go start selling these papers", Ness said very excited.

"okay" said Marcus.

Pit and Yoshi were on bench until Marcus came up, "Hello can interest you in the school newspaper", he said.

"definantly", said Pit.

"hey", said yoshi, "this says that megaman has a huge pimple under his helmet".

"what how did they find that out" said mega man.

After he said that a fishing hook gets on his helmet then pulls it off.

"wow its huge", said rush as him and Role were hold a fishing pole.

He then runs into the bathroom crying and doesn't come out.

"Mega man", said yoshi.

He opens the door then Mega man yells out, "DON'T LOOK AT ME".

"Hey", said yoshi, "This says that Kirby and Ivy where caught kissing each other in the closet".

"What", said Kirby, "how did they find out we were dating".

Ivy then started to walk up to Kirby looking angered, "Kirby", she said, "did you tell everyone we were dating when I specifically said we should wait one more year before we tell anyone because what am gonna tell my mom if she finds out that i'm dating at the age of 8".

"no Ivy", he said,"I'd never break a promise to a girl".

Right after that tiff from the Kirby anime series started walking up to them looking more angered then Ivy was and said, "Ivy your dead to me you know I always thought I'd be the one to date Kirby but instead I find him sticking his lips against your beak, I'll see you after school", she then walked away.

"Wait a minute this says that Pit has crush on Role", said Yoshi.

"what", said Pit,"how did they find that out".

"This picture shows you writing it in a diary", Yoshi said.

"No my whole life is over now that they know", he said. right after that he turned on his flying powers and flew up to sky world and never returned.

"wait a minute", said Paula, "this says that Marcus and Cream where caught kissing each other".

"What how did they find that out", Cream said worried.

"Probably some pervert saw you two kissing and took a picture", said Paula.

"Well we got make sure no one tells his mother or else she might force us to stop hanging out with each other because of how young we are", said Cream.

**(page brake)**

"Alright Marcus where gonna make some more good stories in the newspaper tomorrow", said Ness, "so make sure you get some good pictures tomorrow".

**well guys that was chapter 2 of gameworld episode 2 the newspaper tragedy stay tuned for chapter 3 goodbye. **


End file.
